Swamp Brothers: Prank with aftereffect
by ImaginationMayhem
Summary: Stephen gets a nightmare from Robbies prank earlier. But his elder bro is right there to comfort him.


**Swamp Brothers: Prank with after-effect**

This happened while Episode eight. After the first gap it's my sick imagination playing tricks on the Keszey brothers.

Stephen gets a nightmare from Robbies prank earlier. But his elder bro is right there to comfort him.

Sorry if the base-story not exactly matches the dialogue in the series. I'm not English and the synchronic dialog sometimes covers the original badly! And I'm too lazy to watch it on the internet.

Pairing: Robbie/Stephen

Rating: Sex, Incest, Slash M/M

Disclaim: Not my characters, not for making money, not for provoking. Only my imagination that gone running wild!

Enjoy!

The Brothers were out hunting baby alligators. Ore rather gator napping. But suddenly the speed boat died down. Robbie checked the tank and detected two different liquids in it. Water got into the engine. Now they had to puddle back. „This is gonna take forever." Stephen muttered under his breath. Suddenly he heard a big splash. He turned to find his brother not on the boat anymore. „Robbie? Robbie!" He cried and leaned over the reeling searching the surface. He reached into the water for his brother, grabbing him by the arm. „Oh my god! Dude, what were you doing! God! Come here! „ Stephen winced and pulled Robbie towards the boat. But instead the elder began to laugh out loud. „Hahaha! Oooooh my god" „Ha, ha, oh my god, yes! That was hilarious!" The younger huffed annoyed. Robbie just loved messing with him. „It was funny I'd admit. But not with me as victim!" Stephen complained as they were back on land. Robbie punching him in the shoulder gently. „Gatchya !" They walked back to the house with Steve muttering: „Good trick. But next time I get you." Robbie just laughed it off. They both knew that wouldn't happen.

It was in the middle of the night as Robbie stirred. A strange noise woke him. He searched the room for the source. He listened carefully. „Stephen?" he whispered leaning over. The moon shone thru the window bathing them in a comfortable glow. Robbie saw his brother curled up into a ball on his bed. Then there was that noise again. Whimpering! Steve was whimpering! Robbie got up.

„Nightmare little bro?" ,he said gently while sitting on the edge of his brothers bed and laid a hand on his shoulder. The younger continued to whimper and mumbled in his sleep. Robbie saw sweat running down the smaller's forehead. He brushed a stray hair out of his sweaty face. „Stephy. Wake up!" He tried it with some light shaking. „No. No Robbie. Please God no." Steve mumbled. The elder scowled at his brothers agonized voice. He turned him on his back and shook a bit harder. „Stephen! It's just a dream wake up!" ,he said louder this time. Stephen still talked in his nightmare state and suddenly started trashing around. „No! Oh my god! Robbie! Come here! Robbie! Come back up! Come up! God! Robbie!" With a jolt the younger jumped off the bed and right into his brothers open arm.

Realizing it was Robbie Stephen clawed at his bros shirt for dire live. The older held him tight and run a hand gently up and down the smaller's back trying to calm him down. „Shhh. It was just a dream, Stephy. Just a bad dream." He whispered in the younger's ear. Stephen buried his face in his brother's strong shoulder and began to sob. Robbie held on to his brothers trembling body running his hand soothingly over his back and head. Rocking gently till the crying submitted and the tremors ebbed.

„Nightmare? " Stephen slowly lifted his head to look at his brother with red eyes and nodded. Robbie leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his little bros forehead. „Tell big bro what happened." Stephen swallowed hard. Then answered in a shaking voice. „I...I dreamed that...that" ,he stifled a sob. „I dreamed that…you drowned. Y..You fell over the boat and...and didn't come up. No prank this time! You fell and were...Gone. And I...I had to watch helplessly! So fucking helplessly" A few more sobs."Calm down baby bro. I was just a dream. I won't do such a stupid prank again." „P..Promise?" Robbie smiled gently at his little brother. „Promise. Sorry I scared the daylights out of you. I didn't expect that it would affect you so badly." Stephen sits up straight with Robbie's arms still around his shoulders and him clawing at the larger's shirt front. „Well I do care about you, ya know. Besides that I'm scared shirtless by all those reptiles I'm getting even more scared when you risk your live. I know you love your job. But just the thought of loosing you terrifies me to death."

Robbie adoringly strokes Stephens Cheek. „You're just too cute." He said then places his lips on the smaller for a gentle kiss. Stephens hands leave his brothers front to wrap them around the others torso. Pressing their bodies together deepening the kiss. Robbie shifted his weight and pressed the smaller back on the bead not braking there passionate make out. After a few more moments he started nibbling down Stephens's neck to his collarbone. The younger moaned. Robbie climbed onto the bed hovering over his little bro. Lifting Stephys Nightshirt up he started liking his way down the others abdomen and pinching his nipples. Stephens's pants grew heavier with every lick. He gasped as the elder plunged his tongue in the younger's navel teasing because he knew that was one of Stephys many sensitive hotspots.

Travelling lower he met with his brothers pulsing need trapped inside his red boxers. The sight of it made his own stirring need twitch. He freed Stephen from his red silky prison and started palming him. But the smaller padded his hand away. „No Robbie. No foreplay. I need you inside and I need you now!" Robbie smiled and kissed Stephen hungrily. „As you wish baby bro." He reached over to the nightstand fishing out a bottle of lube. In the meantime Stephen stripped and shortly after Robbie's black boxers were tossed aside as well. „Lift your hips a bit sweetie." Robbie gently commanded. Stephen complied so that his brother could place a pillow under his lower back. Making it easier to enter. Robbie coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Smearing a bit around Stephens's entrance he soon slipped the first finger in. Stephen groaned in need so a second digit followed shortly after. Scissoring to stretch the opening Robbie took his time preparing his little brother. After the third finger and finding Stephens prostate the city boy got impatient. „God Robbie. That's enough! Stop teasing!" „I'm not teasing Stephy. You know damn well I won't enter you until you can take four of my fingers. So be patient and try to enjoy it." Stephen whimpered and arched his back when finally the fourth digit slipped past the ring of his opening.

Robbie was always super gentle when it came to prepare his little brother. With an eleven inch long and over two inch thick dick not anyone was capable of taking him. He lost many girlfriends with the reason of unsatisfactory. But Stephen appeared quite the opposite. Always eager to take what Robbie had to offer.

When he felt Stephen was relaxed enough he withdrew his finger and lubed up his cock. Then he placed each hand at the smaller's side and probed at his entrance. Stephen groaned, wound his arms around Robbie's neck to pulling him down for a deep kiss. During the kiss the elder swamp brother slowly pushed himself into the younger's waiting body till he was nestled balls deep in him. Stephen gasped into the kiss. As his bro gave him time to adjust Stephen had to bite his bottom lip not to yelp and hiss out loud. Even four fingers were not enough to stretch him fully for his brother. But honestly he loved the feeling of soreness the following days. Like a proof that this was not just a damn hot dream. Robbie started to move. Steady long hard thrusts. Stephen pants got heavier with every thrust and stimulation of his sweet spot. Stephen clawed at the elders shoulders leaving red marks as the bigger picked up speed. „You're so cute when you're in bliss, baby bro." Robbie said sweetly as he watched Stephen pant sexily, mouth agape, eyes half lidded and face flushed. „Big Brooo!" Stephen moaned „I'm so close. I can't take much more." „Me neither baby bro." Robbie reached between then to pump Stephens leaking member in rhythm with his now erratic thrusts. The smaller's loud moans matched the elders grunts as they neared there pick. A few more powerful thrusts and Stephen came in his brothers' hand covering it and his torso with white come. A moment later Robbie released his hot seed in the smallers willing body. Stephen groaned satisfied as he felt his big bros essence fill him up.

Robbie stroked his loved cheek gently wile resting their foreheads together. There warm breaths mixing in the satisfaction of the afterglow. Then Robbie once again reached over to the nightstand to fetch some tissues to clean them up. Then he took Stephen into his arms pulling up the covers, wrapping them around then. Stephen rested his head on this brother's chest and putts an arm around his midsection. Robbie kissed the younger on the forehead. „Night baby bro. I love you. And don't worry. I will be here when you wake up." Stephen looked up. „Promise?" Robbie smiled and gave him a lovingly kiss on the lips. „Promise, baby bro." Stephen smiled and laid his head back on Robbie's chest with a sated sigh. „Love ya too, big bro." Not long and both drifted into dream world. No more nightmares haunted them that night.


End file.
